Meeting of a Lifetime
by titania2514
Summary: the chance encounter of Ru and Luna. this is a continuation of Luna's Background, but from Ru's POV. this tells all the adventures they went on together including, surprise events and more chance encounters with our favorite Fairy Tail characters. hope you all will like it as much as silent angel eyes likes it. rated T for Luna's violence!
1. meeting of a lifetime

the fateful meeting between the hardheaded, blue haired water-earth dragon slayer and the dangerous, silver haired light-dark dragon slayer. I got the idea after I read Luna's Background. if you want you can read to find out about Luna's origin and what she was suffered through her life. that story was written by silent angel eyes and this one is written by me. please enjoy. silent angel eyes personally enjoys this story. she had already read it three times and she laughs every time. I assure you it's funny. but that's in the later chapters. so for now enjoy chapter 1! Read and Review minna would love to see what you think of it.

* * *

Ru's POV

I was walking through another city. It had been years since my parents had left. It had been a few months since I left my brother to his own doings. I was now all alone, but I wasn't afraid. In fact I was thrill to get rid of my annoying brother and to see the world for myself.

I shouldered my pack and went through the town. The new smells infiltrated my nose making me sneeze. But one smell in particular caught my attention. It smelled like the night sky and salty tears. It almost seemed like the owner of the smell was lonely.

I followed it and saw a girl about my age. Oh yeah I forgot, my name is Kurumu Mizu-chi but my parents called me Ru. Im fourteen years old and a water and earth dragonslayer. My parents were dragons and they raised me and my younger brother Retsu until they disappeared four years ago. I was now travelling on my own around the country finding small jobs that payed well.

The girl had silver hair almost reaching the floor. It had leaves and stuff in it and it was standing on ends. She really need to put a brush through it. I stayed on her tail for a little while I was curious about her. But suddenly I felt a strong force push me back. I flew a few feet from where I was standing and landed on my butt.

It hurt but that didn't stop me. I stood up and brushed myself off and continued to try and get closer to her. After several more tries of her pushing me away it seemed like she gave up. "Hi im Kurumu but you can call me Ru." I said cheerfully getting up again and smiling as friendly as I could.

"Go away." She snarled at me then started to walk away. I just kept following her until she flung me back again. She did it for eight or nine more times before she sighed like she was out of energy.

"Why are you following me?" she asked me.

I thought for a moment then gave her my answer, "Because you look like a strong mage and a dragonslayer like me, and us dragonslayers need to stick together. Besides it looks like you need a friend." I answered shrugging.

She turned away from me, "I only do harm, so stay away."

Instead of doing as she said I came closer, "where did you get that cool charm?" I asked her looking at the shiny silver stone around her neck.

She looked at it then answered, "From my parents, and it kept me alive until now." She said, "now it's dying and soon I will too."

What she said made my heart lurk. My jewel also kept me alive, sort of. I held out my hand to her, "Then live your life to the fullest." I said quoting something that my mother told me.

Before she could answer she screamed and I was sent flying with more force then she did before. Before I could get up dark shadows extended towards me. They took form into the bloody heap of my parents and brother. I screamed and tried to close my eyes to block out the gruesome images. Then it took a turn for the worst and I fell unconscious.

When I woke up my body hurt and I was all bloody. The girl was crying and stroking my hair saying that she was sorry and that she would stay with me until I heal but then leave right after. I was weak and my head was spinning but this girl really need a friend.

I gripped her arms as strongly as I could muster and protested, "No, im still determined to be your friend because no one deserves to be alone in the world."

I swallowed, "if you want revenge then ok. But let me help you carry the burden." I started crying for her. For her not having a family around to care for her. For not having the will to live. I just cried lying in her arms.

Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a little light from her charm as my vision started to turn black. I smiled weakly as I felt the warm heat of my own charm glow in unison to hers. Then I fainted.

* * *

review minna. please I would love to see what you think. and if you don't want people to see it them PM me. I would love to talk to some of my readers. thanks guys. keep up with your reading and don't end up violent like Luna. and if you don't want to get Luna punched then review people.


	2. trains and training

lets continue from were we left off. Ru has just been sent to hell and back. a power that Luna cant control because of her amulet being so weak. so before she meet Ru and restored her crystal's life she had snet oh, maybe five people to hell and back. lets just say that their in the looney bin talking about their worst nightmares. rated T for Luna's violence. no regular people were hurt in the production of this story. Ru maybe a few times. R&R minna. please and thank you. now enjoy!

* * *

I woke up in a small clinic. My eyes were closed but I knew what it was by the smell. I sat up slowly and cracked opened my eyes only to have them flooded with sunlight. I winced and pulled the cover over my head.

"You're awake." I heard beside me.

I jumped and the blanket fell from my head. The silver haired girl was standing there. "How long was I out?" I asked her rubbing my head then wincing when it stung.

"Two days." She said, "The last person that it happened to ended up in a coma."

I smiled showing off my teeth, "I'm stronger than I look." I told her.

I struggled out of bed and put on my shirt when I found it was missing. My arms, one leg, and my head I found to be bandaged with a little blood leaking through. The girl looked like she hadn't slept in days but she no longer looked sad and as distant.

The girl remain silent but I saw her fingering her charm. I pulled out mine from under my shirt, "I have one too." I said showing it to her.

She looked at it but remained silent. "my mom and a dragon named Grandine made it for me." I said to start a conversation.

She just huffed and turned away. "Im fourteen how about you?" I asked her.

She didn't say anything as she stood up from her spot on the other side of the room until she was by my bedside. She raised her hand in a fist and punched me thirteen times in the arm as hard as she could. It hurt but I didn't react to it.

Well maybe a little. I winced in pain. Okay I basically yelled. It hurt like that illusion I saw a few days ago. "Why are you so strong?" I asked her rubbing my painfully sore arm.

She shrugged and went back to her spot. "I never caught your name." I told her.

"Luna." She said simply.

"Luna what?" I pressed.

"Just Luna." She answered shooting daggers at me to back off.

I stayed quiet as a nurse came in to change my bandages. Once she was done she said that as soon as I was ready I could leave. So I stood up, grabbed my pack, and Luna's hand and left the clinic.

"Let's go on an adventure Luna." I said cheerfully, "I want to see the sights of Fiore."

She just let me pull her along until we came near the train stop. I took one look at then headed for the nearby trees, "Let's walk to the next town." I said as cheerfully as possible.

Luna just gripped my hand tightly, "So you don't like trains?" she asked me with an evil grin.

I looked around wildly for a method of escape, "How about we walk to Magnolia? I heard there's an awesome guild there." I said changing the subject.

"So you don't like trains?" Luna said again squeezing my hand painfully.

I almost felt like there was a light shining on me, pressuring me to tell the truth, "Yes I don't like trains at all." I confessed to her.

She smiled evilly, "that's all I wanted to hear."

Before I could do anything a blanket of darkness covered my senses. I couldnt see, I couldn't smell, but I could breathe. I struggled against it but then I felt someone drag me. A few minutes later I stopped being dragged.

The darkness covering my senses was removed just as I heard a train whistle. I paled and looked around. Luna was sitting across from me with a devilish grin on her face. I felt a lurch and immediately I got sick. I covered my mouth to hold back the bile.

"why?" was the only thing I could get out.

She shrugged, "I guess I like to see people suffer." She said.

"Where?" I struggled to say.

She shrugged, "I think the station said Hargeon."

I couldn't say anything else and just drifted in and out of unconsciousness. Finally I barely heard the whistle a few hours later saying that we were finally pulling into Hargeon station. The train finally pulled to a lurking stop and I struggled to get off. Once I was off I was slowly gathering energy.

"Please don't do that again." I begged Luna once we were out of the station.

She just smiled, "cant make any promises."

I sighed as we went along the road. "and I had wanted to go to Magnolia." I whined to her.

"nothing there but a bunch of idiots." Luna mumbled just loud enough for me to hear her.

I sighed and followed her through Hargeon. I looked at all the different shops there were here. I spotted a magic shop nearby and dragged Luna to it. She didn't struggled at all. I looked through and saw celestial keys and all sorts of magic items.

Luna just stood by the door looking at me. actually it was more like staring daggers into my head. I finished looking and told Luna we could leave. "Luna lets train." I told her.

She looked at me, "Im already strong." She huffed.

I shook my head, "I mean in battle against each other. Testing our strengths and weaknesses. Finding out who's stronger." I pressed.

She ignored me for an hour. After two hours she flung me across the road and I landed in the sea nearby. I stayed under as she came running to me. I pretended like I was drowning and she almost freaked out.

She picked up my head and I coughed, "Maybe if we could have train then I would have been happy." I muttered.

She agreed to it and I smiled. "Good then we can start tomorrow morning." I stood up and shook the water from my head.

She stared at me with a straight face. But I was pretty sure she was a little surprised. Then before I could blink I was pressed into the ground not being able to breath. "Don't do that again." She said growing that dark aura around her.

I nodded, "Fine. Im sorry." I gasped.

She let me up as the world started to grow dizzy. I caught my breath and coughed.

"How do you do that?" Luna asked that night. We had set up camp in the woods outside of town. "Do what?" I asked confused by what she was talking about.

"Breathe under." She muttered.

I shrugged, "I've been doing it for as long as I can remember. It's a gift from the water dragon."

Luna remained silent. Before long I fell asleep with a smile plastered on my face.

* * *

Ru: ah my younger days. they were so much fun.

Luna: you could have died.

Ru (smiling): but they were still fun

Luna: *punching*

Ru: see still as violent as you are as back then. tune in next time minna! review if you want. would love to hear feedback from you.


End file.
